Dark of Night
by RogueTigress
Summary: HBP spoilers. Dumbledore's thoughts before and during the Astronomy Tower happenings.


**Disclaimer**: I intend no copyright infringement by borrowing JK Rowling's work. It is merely for my own entertainment - I do not, nor will in the future, profit from it. All characters in the following are Rowling's.

**Dark of Night  
**

Dumbledore could not think clearly. Time seemed to be passing far more quickly than he could measure. It only seemed like he just started drinking the water in the attempt to retrieve the Horcrux. He distantly remembered casting the flame spell when the Inferi began to surround them too closely. He was so tired, but he needed to return to Hogwarts; he had a feeling that something terrible had just begin within the walls. He heard Harry mention Madam Pomfrey, and jolted out from his thoughts. He must look more terrible than he thought. He tried to tell Harry to send for Severus, but was not sure whether it was clear enough for Harry to understand.

Before Dumbledore realized it, he and Harry were flying towards the school. He just managed to find a balance on the broom when he saw the Dark Mark, hanging eerily above the highest tower. Only his eyes widened fractionally as a sign of his worry before he sped up towards the tower. He needed Severus, quickly. He quickly dismounted and thought he heard Harry call for him. Dumbledore ignored Harry, instead ordering him to wake Severus and inform him of the details. He hoped that Harry would obey him, despite the animosity he and Severus had. His chest had started to constrict painfully, and he needed just a little more time, which Severus' potion could give.

Dumbledore could hear Harry running to the entrance when he heard someone coming from the other side. He waved towards Harry, hoping he would understand it to mean to hide, but the door opened and Draco stepped out before Harry could.

He managed to wordlessly cast _Petrificus Totalus_ when Draco disarmed him. Dumbledore leaned back, feeling frailer than ever. The energy to cast the freezing charm took more than he expected. He must have less time than he judged. His thoughts were interrupted by Draco's explanation of the Death Eaters in Hogwarts, although he could not focus too well on anything else. He peered over at Draco after making sure Harry was sufficiently hidden in the shadows. He finally realized Draco's plans to kill him all year, putting together the cursed necklace and poisoned mead with the fixed Vanishing Cabinet together.

He was, again, interrupted from his thoughts when Draco kept talking, boasting of his cleverness in fooling Dumbledore. He slid down slowly, feeling the strength in his legs leave. Dumbledore vaguely heard Draco mention something about a Mudblood and scolded him gently. Most likely, Draco was saying something in reference to Ms. Granger. He slid down to the ground some more, not fully knowing what Draco was saying and barely being able to reply back. He gathered what was left of his strength and concentrated on Draco. He could hear someone speaking – someone new that just came up the stairs.

Dumbledore turned to see Amycus and Alecto, as well as Fenrir and another Death Eater he could not distinguish. He frowned, worried about the students within the same walls as Fenrir. His worry was interrupted when the unknown Death Eater mentioned Draco's orders. Dumbledore glanced to Draco, seeing his terror reflected upon his pale face. He could hear people on the other side trying to open the door, and then the door burst open to reveal a tall form.

When a Death Eater referred to the tall form as Snape, Dumbledore nearly started in relief. He called out to Severus in what he thought would be a stern voice, but managed only a whisper. When Severus was in front of him, Dumbledore put to the front of his mind Severus' Oath and his impending death, hoping Severus would know what to do. Dumbledore could see the anguish in Severus' eyes before it disappeared in a flash. Dumbledore noted with interest that Severus took awhile before the hatred reached his eyes. He almost smiled as the anger showed on the Professor's face, but he did not have enough energy. He managed to whisper Severus' name again. His strength was failing; he could not stand up for much longer, his arms supporting his body about to give.

Dumbledore saw the arm raise, extending the wand towards him. He looked up to see the stars and the Dark Mark when Severus cast the Killing Curse. Dumbledore felt himself fly up into the air; his lips twitched in surprise. The stars shining through a haze of green was the last he saw.

_A/N: reviews not necessary but welcomed nonetheless. This drabble was written in response to Quibbler Elite challenge #3._


End file.
